


Era of Peace

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic takes Uther's life instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Era of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Nimueh x Ygraine, magic didn't take Ygraine's life but Uther's, at Arthur's birth. Unlike Uther, Ygraine let Nimueh explain her mistake, and how she didn't know what life would be taken. Years later, Arthur has two mothers and they couldn't be happier."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

The kingdom is in mourning, weaving below in the courtyard. Somber-faces filled with eve’s shadows and hollowed by the brilliance of tapers.

But high, high above in the snow-covered northern tower, Ygraine smiles against her babe’s tiny cheek, as her little Arthur gurgles blissfully happily.

*

“I did not mean for this,” Nimueh whispers, eyeing the length of her Queen’s rigid back. The other woman grasps onto her husband’s cold, dead hand, expressionless.

“I know you did not, my love.” Ygraine speaks, decisively, “ _Magic_  is not to blame nor you.” Her tears dry quickly, as if never spilled, and she beckons for the high priestess. Nimueh comes towards her, kissing her hands repeatedly.

*

Magic continues to flourish in Camelot, safely practised and ruled over with the assistance of Nimueh and the court now integrating Druid members. 

Arthur grows strong and proud, waddling around the corridors with his wooden, smoothed sword, poking the legs and ankles of laughing servants dodging him. 

Ygraine strolls behind him, linking her arm with her consort’s.

“It’s an era of peace, isn’t it?” she murmurs hopefully.

Nimueh watches the joy blossoming upon her face, and then pats Ygraine’s forearm. 

“Soon it will be.”

*


End file.
